Club80
by Whymsical
Summary: Alfred drags Francis off to a dancer club, where Arthur works. Will the Englishman be able to catch Francis's eye? FrUK with a side of Veggie Burgers. Rated M for some later steaminess.


**A/N**: Another RP-based FrUK story. It's one of my favourites, and it does get a little...steamy at the end. ^^ Also, couldn't really think of a title, so it's just the name of the club. Enjoy~

* * *

"And this is the place I told ya about!" Alfred said excitedly, pointing out an unobscure building at the end of the block they were traveling down. A glowing neon sign proclaimed the place to be 'Club80'. "Whatcha think?"

Francis sighed, glancing over at Alfred with a raised eyebrow and a soft playful smile. "_Et_ this is where you see that boy, Al?"

"Yeah." Alfred replied, a dreamy smile on his face. "You should see him move, like hot _damn_. I gotta get there early though, so no one else takes him."

"_Mon Dieu_, Alfred, you should be asking if you could see him moving a bit closer to you, and maybe near a bed?"

"Oh no, we're real close. I get a private room with him and stuff." Alfred paused and his smile grew softer. "But I really like him. Like, _like_ like. And I think he likes me back. So we just talk and kiss and cuddle there. I haven't been able to get him to agree to meet me outside the club yet...but soon."

Francis glanced at him with a smile. "Gradually, you will...make sure to make him want more, _et_ see you outside, mmm?"

"I...yeah. Yeah, I'll try that, thanks man! C'mon, they've got a whole bunch of variety, let's go!" They had reached the club now, and Alfred dragged Francis in after showing a card to the guy at the door.

The interior was low-lit and slightly smoky, but had semblances of elegance in its decorations. There was a lot of dark red and what seemed like Victorian-style furniture. A runway lined with poles snaked down the middle of the room, with every pole lit up from both the top and bottom. Tables were scattered around the floor surrounding the runway, and little alcoves for semi-private dances dotted the walls. On the far end there was a corridor, which led to the private rooms.

Francis had to take a breath once they got in, glancing around once. "...You know, maybe I should wait outside until you're done, Alfred."

"No, no!" Alfred latched onto his arm. "C'mon, at least try one guy! They've got this one British dude who you might like. I heard his rules are kinds strange, but Al says he's good too. Please? Just try!"

"_Non_, I'd rather not bother any of them-" He stopped before snorting. "Of course they're strange, he's British. It probably comes from that..."

"Dude, they work here. They wanna be bothered." Alfred pulled him to a table near the stage. "At least wait with me until Al comes out?"

Francis sighed and glanced at the ceiling before nodding. "_Oui_, fine."

"Awesome, thanks!" Alfred settled back into his chair. The show started a few minutes later. A few guys came out, but the American paid them no attention. It was when a short green-eyed blond came out that he perked up again. "Hey." he said, nudging Francis. "That's the British guy."

Arthur strode out confidently, like he usually did. There was a fairly large audience that night. His eyes flicked over to where Alfred was sitting- he always sat at the same table every night, waiting for his precious Al. It was cute and Al, who was going on right after him, would no doubt be peeking through the curtains. But Alfred wasn't alone that night- there was another blond next to him, and that man didn't really look as if he were enjoying himself. Arthur smirked and strode leisurely towards them, the leather he was wearing hugging his body and showing off all his curves and muscles. He grasped the pole in front of the table the two were sitting and began an intricate dance. Once his feet left the ground they didn't return for a good two minutes as he twisted and twirled around the pole, demonstrating his strength and flexibility.

Francis blinked out of his daze and glanced over to where Alfred was pointing, watching 'the British guy' walk out. What he didn't expect though, was to watch him decide on dancing right in front of them, and he sighed a curse under his breath. His hand was on one side of his head, fingers serving both as something to lean on, and to partially cover his view. He couldn't help constantly glancing at Arthur, but he tried not to make eye contact, really.

Arthur saw the newcomer trying to hide and sighed softly. He made a small exception to the general 'stay on the stage' rule and moved so he was right in front of the blond. He dragged his fingers lightly down the man's cheek and moved his hand so he had an unobstructed view of Arthur's dance. He lifted the man's chin up and blew him a soft kiss before leaping back onto the stage and moving farther down it to dance at a few more poles.

Francis couldn't say he was pleasantly surprised when he suddenly saw the Brit right in front of him- but only for the sole reason that he froze, just watching him and basically letting him do what he wanted- touch his cheek (the feeling still lingered), move his hand away, lift his chin up. But the second he turned, Francis swallowed and blinked a few more times, fixing his collar and sinking a little in his seat.

"Whoa..." Alfred whispered. "He never does that..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah! He never gets off the stage and like, goes up to someone before his services get bought. None of 'em do. They're not supposed ta, Al told me. Somethin' 'bout not picking favorites."

"Ah..." Francis nodded softly. "Well then...ah, I've no idea why he did." he added in a mutter, glancing at Arthur up on the stage again.

Arthur caught his glance and winked, thrusting his hips lightly at him. He didn't really know why he was concentrating so hard on the blond man- maybe it was because he looked so uncomfortable, and Arthur wanted to get him to loosen up. But there was a tiny part of him that wanted this man to buy his services, if only to stop him from going to one of his regular customers- a leery-looking man who pushed his rules farther and farther and was getting dangerously close to breaking them. That man was here tonight as well, and Arthur didn't want to go to him again.

"I think he likes you!" Alfred said cheerfully, but then his attention was drawn to where the next figure had emerged. A dark-skinned dark brown haired man with red eyes and a teasing smirk. Al. Alfred's face lit up when he saw him, and Al also sent Alfred a private smile and wink before starting his routine.

Francis didn't know why he was feeling so weird, especially when Arthur was as if flirting with him. He- Francis- did it all the time to others, so why would he be shy now? But for all the things in hell, he couldn't pull his eyes off Arthur, just watching him- that is until Alfred started to shine. He looked to his right to see the so-called Al and he smiled, glancing back at Alfred. "Is that him?"

"Yeah." Alfred said, his voice coming out really high and soft.

Al strutted over to the pole in front of them and started dancing for Alfred, occasionally winking or blowing kisses at the blond American, actions that left Alfred blushing and smiling like mad. His style of dancing was rougher more rugged than Arthur's, but he still wrapped his body expertly around the pole, his feet rarely touching the ground.

Francis was looking at Alfred and trying not to laugh at how cute he looked fangirling over Al, and he gently nudged him with his foot and a soft smirk. But while he was going on, he kept glancing past Al and at Arthur.

Alfred waved a hand at him, almost as if to ward him off, and kept his eyes fixed on his crush.

Arthur's smirk grew when he noticed what was going on at their table and he leisurely sauntered over there, making sure to stop by a few more poles on the way and do little dances for the people sitting around them as well. When he reached Al the two of them nodded to each other and began dancing together around the same pole, whirling and spinning with dizzying speed, a hairsbreadth from touching or crashing into each other.

If this wasn't also an art, Francis didn't know what was. He had sunken a bit more in his seat when Arthur started coming over, his heart fluttering gently. But now he couldn't help watching now, amazed at their flexibility- and surely how wonderfully useful it'd be in other things.

They ended with a finale of Al wrapping his legs around the post and spinning on it like that, holding hands with Arthur as the blond sailed through the air, only holding on to the American. After a few circles he let go and landed lightly on the stages. He and Al bowed together to all of the people in the room, giving a small extra bow to the two blonds. Then, they stalked off the stage together to give some other dancers room.

Francis immediately looked at Alfred. "What are those rules?"

"Hmm? What rules?"

"You said he- the _Anglais_- has some kind of weird rules?"

"Oh, yeah. I dunno what they are though. He only tells the guys that y'know, buy him for the night." Alfred shrugged. "But they can't be that bad, I mean the guy's pretty popular."

"...Right, right..." Francis muttered, going silent for a moment. "Well, aren't you going to go get Al now?"

"Yeah, they're gonna come out now."

As Alfred was saying this, all the dancers came out. There were about twenty of them all together, and the people in the audience sat up straighter when they appeared. Al marched straight over to Alfred.

"Heeeeey babe." he said, grinning. "The usual?"

Alfred nodded, his eyes shining. He bade Francis farewell and turned a bit red again when Al snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him away toward the private rooms.

Arthur meanwhile was slowly inching his way toward Francis, throwing almost anxious glances between the Frenchman and the leery guy, who was openly staring at him- or more specifically, his ass. The latest look Arthur had thrown Francis's way was laced with encouragement, and just the barest hint of pleading.

Francis could recognize a look like that just about anywhere and he frowned gently before trying to meet Arthur's eyes, a questioning look on his face.

Arthur tilted his head very lightly in the leery guy's direction. He then quickly turned to the right, heading away from both of them before looping around to be slightly closer to Francis. On his way he trailed his fingers over a random tabletop, the occupants of the table starting to blush but making no move to stop him.

Francis looked where Arthur tilted his head towards and he immediately saw one man staring at him. He glanced back at the Englishman and hesitated before sighing and standing from his table, walking over to him. "Mmm, don't want him taking you?"

"He's getting a tad too...eager. I'm Arthur." He smirked softly, raising a hand and trailing it lightly down Francis's arm. "Would you like to request my services?"

Francis glanced at his hand from the corner of his eye and then looked back at him. "...Ah, _oui_, sure."

"Perfect. How long? One hour, two, or three?" Arthur's fingers wrapped lightly around his upper arm and he started pulling Francis away towards the private rooms.

"Uh, however long you think until he'll leave?"

Arthur snorted. "It's your money. Your choice."

Francis cursed under his breath, trying to think of when Alfred might be done, but he only had the option of guessing. "Er...one then, sure."

"All right." Arthur gave him a smirk as he led the way up, swaying his hips ever so slightly as he climbed the stairs. He took Francis to a fairly small room, still decorated in that Victorian-like style. There was a large bed, a pole in the center of the room, a TV on the wall, and a small full bathroom. Arthur closed the door after he entered and locked it, slowly starting to push Francis towards the bed afterward. "I have three rules."

Francis made sure not to stumble, and raised an eyebrow as an invitation for Arthur to share.

"No kisses on the lips, no biting, and no sex." Arthur pushed him down onto the bed and half crawled onto him. "Now, what shall we do?" he whispered.

Francis frowned softly. "_Mon Dieu_- what the hell else is there?"

Arthur chuckled. "I can dance for you again, either on the pole or in your lap, you may kiss me everywhere else, you may take my clothes off, or vice versa, perhaps a little bondage? Whatever you'd like."

Francis pressed his lips lightly together. "Um- well maybe we could just talk or something- you know."

"Talk?" Arthur frowned.

"_Oui_, er, talk or something..." Francis gently started easing back.

Arthur blinked, looking confused. "Just...talk...?" he seductively trailed his fingers down Francis's arm, then hand. "Are you sure?"

Francis closed his eyes with a sigh and smile. "_Oui_, uh maybe we can do that another time, hmm?" He gently trailed his own fingers down Arthur's side before trying to slide out from under him again.

Arthur bit his lip and nodded, moving away to sprawl out on one side of the bed, giving Francis a good view of his leather-covered body. "So what would you like to...talk...about?"

"Um...whatever you'd like, _cher_." Francis sat up a bit. "What was going on with that other man?"

"He's getting too touchy." Arthur cleared his throat. "But I shouldn't be discussing this."

"Ahh, _désolé_. Well, can't you declare you don't want to see him any more- unless that's also something not to discuss?"

"I need the-" Arthur stopped himself. "I can't refuse a customer." He just really needed the money to support his little brother Peter and himself, but that was personal.

"Ahh...well, if he starts pushing too much then you should- break it off."

"Break what off? I see him here and pleasure him. If he comes in and wants me, then I oblige. Tell me about yourself now, hmm? Why did you come here?"

"Al. His mm...close friend Alfred is my friend. _Et_ he dragged me over here."

"Oh I know all about Alfred." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Al won't shut up about him. But it's your first time ever to a stripper/dancer club?"

Francis chuckled softly. "I suppose it is."

"And you're sure you just want to _talk_?" Arthur wiggled his hips a bit, still not quite able to believe that someone came to a strip club and just wanted to hold a conversation.

"Well, I was just supposed to be waiting- unless you'd rather be with that man?"

"N-No..." Arthur thought for a moment. "I can also do cuddles?" he finally offered, biting his lip again.

Francis chuckled softly. "I'd rather not, unless you'd really like to."

"All right then." God, this was going to be an awkward hour.

"_Désolé_, Arthur, no offense but I'd like to know you a lot better before anything like that."

Arthur frowned. "Know me better?" Well, that was a first.

"Mmm. Love someone, _et_ then do all that, you know?"

"Y-Yes..." How badly Arthur wished for that. But it didn't seem possible for him, not with his...profession.

"_Mon Dieu_, _désolé_, are you all right?" Francis glanced over at him, leaning on his elbows.

Arthur gave him a soft smile, but then seemed to remember himself and the smile turned into a smirk. "Perfectly fine." He leaned back, showing off his body again as a last-ditch effort of asking if Francis was sure he didn't want to do anything.

Francis gently brushed his hand against Arthur's with a "_Merci_," before lying back again.

Arthur blinked, electricity going down his spine for a moment. He shrugged the feeling off and nodded. "No problem."

Francis sighed softly and was silent for a few minutes. "...What do you like to do?"

"...Outside here?"

"Mhm."

"Err...well I like to read while sipping tea?"

Francis chuckled. "True English."

"Watch it, Frenchy." Arthur immediately shot back.

"Denying it, _sourcils_?"

"Of course not, wine-bastard!"

Francis snorted. "Mmm, right, stubborn on instant, eh _rosbif_?"

Arthur huffed and turned away from him nose high in the air. "Wanker." he muttered, almost to himself.

"Point that nose up higher, if you can." Francis snickered.

"Belt up, tosser!" Arthur shot a scowl in his direction.

"Make me, _Anglais_."

Arthur moved lightning-fast to push him flat on his back on the bed and straddle him, both of his hands covering Francis's mouth. He leaned down so his own mouth was next to Francis's ear. "Belt up and _surrender_ to me." he whispered huskily.

Francis glanced up at him from the corner of his eye and smirked himself, reaching up to push Arthur's hand away- only as much as he needed. "_Non_."

"Oh?" Arthur pulled away from him, so he was hanging over his body, and raised an eyebrow.

Francis chuckled, raising one of his own with a little smirk tugging at his lips. "You can try begging, but a surrender doesn't come so easy, _cher_." he mused back.

"Englishmen. Don't. Beg." With every word Arthur dipped a little lower, so by the end their noses were almost touching.

"Don't they?" Francis continued smirking softly, drawing a few circles into Arthur's collarbone.

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, but then focused them on Francis's blue ones with fierce intensity. "No."

Francis snickered and leaned up to breathe gently on his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Arthur pulled Francis's hands above the Frenchman's head and pinned them onto the bed with his hand. He leaned a bit to the side so he could trail his breath down Francis's neck. "Remember who's on top, love."

Francis let out a breath with a smile, chuckling breathlessly. "Would you like to switch, _cher_?"

"Oh no, this is a _very_ nice position." Arthur continued moving downwards, making sure not to actually touch him with his lips though.

"Not really fit for an Englishman though, is it?" Francis teased, raising his knee up a bit against him.

Arthur let out a tiny moan. "Oh? And how is that?" he asked, breathing softly right over Francis's heart.

"Well, we all know who's known for being better in bed, Arthur." Francis moved his leg to the left before putting it on Arthur's back, curling a bit to his waist and then turning them both over. He then pinned down Arthur's wrists on his sides. "Hmm?"

"And I thought you said just talking, mmm?"

Francis laughed softly before wetting his lips. "Well, aren't we? I just..." He took Arthur's hand and raised it up to kiss it. "Wanted to show where the idea of a gentleman came from, _et_ then into your country." He smirked softly.

Arthur scoffed. "I beg your pardon? That is a fully English term!"

Francis laughed again. "Maybe, but we do it better."

"I'll show you-" Arthur suddenly stopped, swallowed, and quickly scoffed again. "I highly doubt that."

Francis smirked a bit. "_Quoi_, what was that?"

"I said I doubt that."

"Before?"

"Nothing."

Francis laughed. "Really?"

"Yes." Arthur said forcefully. "Really."

"Come on, Arthur, just say..." Francis started tracing gently designs on Arthur's collarbone.

"I said nothing." Arthur repeated, his eyes fluttering shut at the touches.

Francis smiled when he glanced at Arthur and he hummed softly. "Mmm, _rosbif_."

"What?"

"You said nothing, _oui_?"

"Yes..."

Francis laughed and leaned down to kiss Arthur's cheek. "Well anyways, look who's on top now, _amour_."

"_Amour_?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"_Quoi_, you called me love earlier."

"I...I suppose I did..."

"Why so shy all of a sudden, _rosbif_?"

"I am not!" Arthur protested indignantly.

"_Oui_, you are."

"I'm not-" A little timer went off, and Arthur paused. "You have five minutes left." he said softly.

Francis blinked in surprise, before smiling softly. "Right, of course."

They stayed like that for another minute and then Arthur eased Francis off him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for a most...interesting night."

"How much was it?"

"Seventy-five." Arthur's normal fare was a hundred an hour, but since they hadn't actually done anything that the room was really supposed to be used for, he felt this was fair.

Francis nodded as he dug through his pocket. After a moment he stood and walked around the bed, offering a hand for Arthur to take.

Arthur took it and stood, surreptitiously smoothing out any wrinkles on his clothing.

Francis handed him the money and bowed gently to kiss his hand again. "_Merci_ as well. I hope that man doesn't bother you too much, Arthur."

"He should be gone now- if he doesn't get me first, then he usually leaves." Arthur slid the money into his pocket and ruffled up Francis's hair a bit before he opened the door. "So that it looks like you had a good time." he explained. "Come, I'll walk you down."

Francis laughed and gently shook his head to let his hair flip down his shoulders before walking over to Arthur.

Arthur took his hand and led him back down to the main room. He frowned slightly when he saw the leery guy still there, but he quickly masked it with the normal, seductive face he always had while in this room. He wrapped his arms around Francis and leaned in close to his neck, but only breathed on it again. To all outsiders though, it looked as if he was either kissing Francis or whispering something to him.

Francis turned his head a tiny bit to the right, as if he was either listening to him or enjoying it. Nonetheless, he noticed the guy himself. "You want to go for another hour, Arthur?"

Arthur wanted to say yes. Oh, how badly did he want to say yes. "N-Not if you don't want to, I mean it's your money and time."

Francis gently turned his head more so it touched Arthur's cheek. "Come on."

Arthur drew back, ever so slightly, so that he wasn't touching Francis anymore. "N-No, you should go..."

"Come on, Arthur."

"Are you sure?" Arthur pulled back to look him in the eyes questioningly.

Francis nodded gently, with a soft smile. "Alfred isn't out yet either."

Arthur leaned up to kiss him on the cheek for real this time. "Thank you." he murmured as he took hold of Francis's arm and dragged him back to their little room. Once the door was closed he lightly pushed Francis towards the bed, pushing the Frenchman down onto his back and crawling back over him. "Now then, frog..." he whispered, his mouth by Francis's ear again. "Where did we leave off?"

Francis smiled with a little chuckle. "Well, wherever you would've liked, _cher_."

Arthur smiled and whipped out a pair of handcuffs, which he placed over Francis's wrists and then looped over a small, concealed hook in the bedframe so that Francis was secured there with his hands above his head. "Mmm, right about here." He straddled him and once more traveled southward, his breath gently ghosting over the Frenchman's neck. He was incredibly careful though, only going through the motions because he knew Francis didn't actually want to do anything.

Francis didn't expect that, tugging at the cuffs a bit, but not minding it in the slightest. "_Quoi_, to make it easier for yourself?" he chuckled again, and he glanced down at him.

"Of course..." Arthur glanced up at him in the exact same moment, and their eyes met. The Englishman turned red and tilted his head back down. "So err...another hour then?"

"_Oui_." Francis laughed and nudged at Arthur with his nose. "Why are you so red?"

"No reason, shut up!" Arthur buried his face in Francis's shirt.

"_Mon Dieu_, Arthur, am I breaking you?" Francis snickered softly.

"You wish." Arthur muttered, his heart stupidly skipping a beat at that sound.

Francis chuckled and moved a bit in his spot. "Mhm."

Arthur sniffed and lightly dragged his nose across Francis's chest and up his arm until he reached Francis's fingertips, which he kissed softly. His stomach was about level with Francis's face at this point.

Francis smiled a bit and leaned up to gently kiss the sliver of skin exposed to him.

Arthur gasped, heat flooding his stomach. He leaned his head into Francis's hands, nuzzling them.

Francis uncurled his fingers and brushed one of them against Arthur's cheek.

Arthur let out a very soft moan and leaned further against him, arching his back a bit to get even closer and closing his eyes.

The Frenchman leaned his head back to look up at him, and he reached one hand close enough to him to gently outline Arthur's jaw and lips.

Arthur kissed that hand, his tongue darting out at one point to lick the fingertip.

Francis pressed his mouth together and retraced Arthur's lips.

Arthur opened his mouth slightly, allowing Francis's finger to slip into it.

Francis hesitated, but he gently traced the top of Arthur's teeth, and his lip again.

Arthur moaned and licked his finger some more before pulling away and moving his head back down to rest in the crook between his neck and shoulder. At the same time, he quickly opened the handcuffs and released Francis from them.

Francis grinned and lowered his arms to hug Arthur gently. "So I am?"

"Are what?" Arthur muttered, hugging him in return.

"Breaking you, _amour_?"

"I told you, of course not."

Francis snorted and dragged the handcuffs down the side of the bed, onto Arthur's back. "Right, right, _rosbif_."

Arthur shivered slightly at the touch. "Oh? And why do you think you are?"

"Well, once second you're cuffing me, and the next I'm doing the same to you."

"You aren't cuffing me." Arthur tightened his arms around Francis's body.

"Oh come on." Francis pulled his hand down the side of Arthur's before taking his wrist and starting to move it to his back.

Arthur resisted for a moment, but then gave in and allowed Francis to do whatever he liked.

Francis snickered softly. "See?" He took his other hand and cuffed both of Arthur's wrists behind his back. "Too easy."

"I allowed you to, frog, don't forget that. I'm here to pleasure you."

"Pleasure should come from both sides, Arthur." He used the arm hugging him to turn him onto his side before getting over him and gently leaning against him.

"Perhaps, but in places like these the rules get slightly skewed." Arthur closed his eyes and arched his back, rolling his shoulders to get his arms into a more comfortable position.

Francis put a finger on Arthur's chest and slowly pushed him down. "_Et_ that's not good."

"Oh?" Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at him from under his lashes.

"They shouldn't be getting skewed."

Arthur nodded. "I suppose so..."

Francis kissed Arthur's forehead before leaning a bit more onto him.

Arthur tensed up slightly, but relaxed when it was just to the forehead. "Your 'just talking' pretty much flew out the window, I hope you realize."

Francis laughed gently. "We still aren't doing much."

"But more than just talking." Arthur leaned up to nuzzle against him. "But this is nice. The most relaxing night I've had in a while."

Francis smiled at him. "I'm glad it is, Arthur." He laid down on his right.

Until the next hour was up they stayed mostly in that position, softly cuddling and talking and laughing and occasionally insulting one another. When the timer beeped again Francis freed him from the handcuffs and they went down. The leery guy was gone and Alfred was waiting down there as well, Al sitting on his lap. When Arthur and Francis were spotted by them, Al hopped off and gave Alfred a final kiss before winking and starting to make rounds around the room again. Arthur also bade Francis farewell and vanished before Francis could get out any money.

Alfred stood up and trotted over to Francis's side, slightly flushed and smiling happily. "S'up? So how'd you like it?"

"I..." Francis sighed softly and put his wallet away. "It was nice- _Mon Dieu_, Alfred I don't think that's a healthy shade of red for a person." He chuckled.

If anything, Alfred reacted by turning even more red. "Hahaha shut up bro, whatcha talkin' about?" He laughed nervously, but then grinned as he pulled Francis to the door. "But glad ya liked it. You gonna come back?"

"Most likely- to pay him back." Francis glanced behind him before he caught up to Alfred's step. "_Et_ how was your time?"

"Pay him back? What?" Alfred looked back at him with a confused face as they stepped out. "And uhh it was awesome! We did some...things. Yeah."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Did you ask him out?"

"...Shit."

The Frenchman chuckled softly. "_Mon Dieu_ Alfred, you need to remember these things."

Alfred waved his hands around abstractly. "Wait here one sec?"

Francis nodded with a smile, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Awesome." Alfred ran back in. It took him a moment to locate Al, and then a moment more to ask. In response Al nodded and whispered something to him, slapping Alfred's ass as he turned to leave. Alfred squeaked and jumped, turning red again, and shot a half-glare half-affectionate look back at him before leaving once more. "Did it, hah!"

Francis laughed. "Congratulations Alfred- did he say yes?"

"Yeah. Saturday at 7." The smile on his face couldn't be broader. "So how'd it go with you and Arthur? Did ya find out his rules?"

"Oh-" Francis snorted. "_Oui_, I did."

"And? What are they?"

Francis nudged him. "Go to him _et_ find out."

Alfred groaned. "Oh come on, man! I don't wanna, I've got Al!"

"Exactly." Francis chuckled and took his arm. "Come on."

Alfred grumbled under his breath a bit but allowed Francis to pull him away, his mind still buzzing with Al and Saturdays and dates and Al and that room, oh and Al.

Arthur meanwhile had gotten another customer- thankfully a normal person who'd bought him once or twice before. He danced and stripped and did all of his usual stuff, but the whole time he was thinking about a certain Frenchman. After his shift was over he groaned- Francis had been on his mind all night, and he'd nearly slammed into the pole at one point, he'd been so distracted.

When he got home he immediately checked on Peter, as he always did. He wasn't really comfortable with leaving the thirteen year old boy home alone like that, but he didn't have a choice. Once he made sure everything was all right he collapsed straight into bed and didn't move until it was almost noon.

* * *

That afternoon he set aside for small pleasures, so he dressed up modestly in dark jeans, a green sweater, and a long dark grey peacoat, and wandered around the center of town. He stopped by a fairly cheap bookstore and bought a slim volume before heading to a café and buying some sea. Armed with his sustenance, both mental and physical, he made his way to the park and plopped down on a bench to read, occasionally sipping at the hot liquid.

"Arthur?"

Francis, of all things, didn't expect to find Arthur sitting on a bench and reading, drinking tea from a Styrofoam cup. It wasn't weird to him- no, to find Arthur just sitting there and reading, though when you thought about it- it should have been. Or it should have been weird that Arthur didn't notice him, in his scarf and long black coat, standing in front of him for a few minutes and staring.

Then he finally spoke.

Arthur looked up and then jumped, becoming incredibly flustered. "Oh err, hello there, Francis. What a surprise to see you h-here..."

Francis stepped back for him and smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Mmm, _oui_? I live near here, _rosbif_."

"O-Oh yes of course, that would certainly explain it." There was a fence near them, and a little girl's ball had gone over to their side of it. Arthur immediately stood, excused himself for a moment, and went over there to pick up the ball and hand it back to the girl with a small bow. The girl smiled and laughed, running off while Arthur walked back over to Francis.

Francis smiled as he watched, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "How are you? I'll leave if you'll like me to."

"No!" Arthur said quickly, a little louder than was necessary. "D-Don't leave. I'm doing all right, and you?"

Francis blinked in surprise before nodding softly and smiling again. "I'm well, a bit tired. How's everything else?"

It was Arthur's turn to blink. "You...you want to know about me?" He definitely wasn't used to seeing his customers outside the club, but never in a thousand years would he have expected someone to actually want to know about him. But then again, Francis was different...

Francis frowned softly. "What kind of question is that, _cher_?"

Arthur shrugged. "Not many people do."

"_Mon Dieu_, well of course I do. How is it?"

"It's all right, I suppose. We're getting by- my little brother Peter and I- I live with him a few blocks down from here." Arthur finished his tea and tapped his fingertips on the cup.

"Really? Tell him I said hi." Francis offered.

Arthur nodded. "I will- Oh." He scooted over on the bench, leaving more room for Francis. "I'm terribly sorry, do sit down. What about you? What do you do?"

Francis nodded gently and sat. "Ahh, in between many things. But not too much, at the moment."

"I see." Shit, this was getting awkward again. Arthur bit his lips and fiddled with his cup, sneaking small glances over at Francis and desperately trying to think of something to say of talk about.

"What are you reading?"

"It's ahh...older fantasy. Here, see for yourself." Arthur passed it to him, his fingers brushing lightly against Francis's in the process.

Francis took it, not minding the contact. He looked at it and the summary on the back. "You like fantasy?"

Arthur, who was blushing slightly, nodded. "Fantasy, science fiction, mystery, all of those."

Francis smiled softly and almost giggled. "Fantasy, _of course_."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Francis looked at him. "What do you think?"

Arthur stared back at him unblinkingly. "I dunno...just tell me, frog!"

Francis laughed and shook his head. "_Mon Dieu_, nothing, nothing."

Arthur huffed and grabbed his book back, leaning back against the bench and crossing his legs. "Well fine then, don't tell me."

"You don't think like your job outside of it, do you _cher_?"

"Which job? Dancing?"

"Ah, well, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Arthur raised his head and gave him a small, almost hesitant smile. "Well what do you do? When you're not getting dragged places by enthusiastic Americans?"

Francis snorted softly and sighed. "Well, I write, photography- do different things. All for this one magazine in France."

Arthur scooted closer to him. "That's interesting. Tell me more about it."

Francis pulled a leg over his other one and sighed, leaning his head back. "What is there to tell? I'm their shoulder here in America, _et_ recently I've started writing more than usual, they've sent me many requests."

"That's good." Arthur bit his lip for a moment. "What about family life? Siblings? Relationship?"

"Nothing, _et_ nothing. There's a few relatives in France, a few cousins, et cetera."

"I see." There was silence for another few seconds, before Arthur suddenly stood up. "Well, I shan't bother you any longer..."

Francis looked at him. "_Quoi_- if anything, I would be bothering you." He stood up himself.

"You're not bothering me..."

"Well then?"

"Well then what?" Arthur was honestly at a loss of what to do. He'd never run into any of his customers outside of the club.

"I don't know." Francis laughed before offering him his arm. "I need to eat before I go out for a shoot, would you like to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Arthur lightly linked arms with him and stepped a bit closer. "Do you have a specific place in mind?"

"Wherever you'd like."

"I don't mind any place. Please, you choose."

"Let's go then, maybe to a café."

"All right. Lead the way."

They got to a nice small café that Francis liked- that had paintings on every wall. They ate and talked a bit, before both had to go their separate ways. The shoot lasted long into the night so Francis got home late, and he slept in the next morning. He was disrupted later in the evening by a phone call from an overexcited American. He groaned softly but listened to Alfred blabber- suddenly getting interested when he mentioned the club.

He forgot everything else and got dressed before there they were again, walking to this club with Alfred excited and half bouncing in his spot. This time, though, Francis was pretty excited himself.

The inside didn't change since last time and they sat down in the same spot as last time before some dancers came out. Al and Alfred left right away, leaving Francis sitting there. The Frenchman was wondering why Arthur wasn't there, but he tried to push the thought away, telling himself he maybe had a day off, or something.

Arthur, meanwhile, was up in a private room with the leery guy. He'd come in and requested the Englishman before the dancing even started, just to make sure that he could have him for a while. But he really was getting too touchy, and Arthur was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

He had been kissed dangerously close to his lips, and the man's hands were down past his hips and getting steadily lower. At one point he laughed and tried to move away, offering a dance to give himself some space, but the man ignored him and continued his actions. Then, Arthur suddenly found himself pinned beneath him, immobile, while the man bit down on Arthur's neck multiple times, leaving bite marks but thankfully not hickeys.

Arthur squirmed desperately underneath him and then mustered all of his strength to throw him off. The second he was free he unlocked the door and flung it open, fleeing the room, not even caring that his shirt was falling off one shoulder. He got to the main room and leaned against the wall by the door, breathing heavily, his eyes wide and his face pale.

Francis spotted him within seconds, and was on two feet even faster, walking to him. He stopped next to him and checked the hall where he'd come from before looking at him with wide eyes. "Are you all right?"

Arthur jerked back at first, but then he realized who it was and threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Francis's shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Francis blinked in surprise, before gently wrapping his arms back around him. "Arthur?"

"Oh _God_, h-he went too far, Francis, h-he..." Arthur buried his face in Francis's shirt. Luckily, they were in a darker spot in the room so no one noticed them.

"What the hell did he do, Arthur?!"

"H-He bit me, and his hands were getting close to my- to my- I'm not a _prostitute_! I don't- I don't have sex with people for money, I don't do that. But he almost-" Arthur sniffed, and suddenly went still. "He might come after me."

"Come on." Francis put an arm around Arthur's waist and gently tugged him to the side. "We need to go somewhere else."

"A-All right." Arthur moved as close to him as possible and took him to another room, an empty one.

Francis locked the door and sat Arthur down on the bed. "Are you hurt, at all?"

"No, these just sting slightly..." Arthur raised a hand and ran it over his neck, pointing out the bite marks. Some of them were fading, but the area around them was red.

"_Mon Dieu_, he literally bit you?"

Arthur nodded, looking at his lap.

Francis frowned, gently running his fingers down the side of his neck. "Is there ice in here?"

Arthur leaned slightly into his touch. "There should be some in the fridge..." He pointed to the small refrigerator in the corner.

Francis nodded and walked away, looking through the fridge. He found a can of beer and picked it up, frowning disapprovingly at it before walking back over to Arthur and gently putting it up to his neck.

"Ahhhh oh God_ fuck_ that's cold!" Arthur leaned away from the cold metal, looking reproachfully at the Frenchman.

Francis tilted his head to the right and sighed before gently pressing it again, and taking it away after a second. "Well sorry, but I have to."

"You don't _have_ to." Arthur murmured.

"_Oui_, I do." Francis sighed again and eyes his neck before looking around again. "...You think we should stay here?"

"You really don't... You don't have to care." Arthur cleared his throat. "Where else is there?"

"We can go to my apartment."

Arthur stilled, and then nodded. "All right. I don't think my boss or anyone would mind. Are you sure?"

Francis nodded. "Did he do anything else?"

"He almost touched me down there..." Arthur sighed. "I know it probably doesn't seem like much, but it's important to me."

Francis nodded and held a hand out to him. "Come on."

Arthur took it and stood, moving close to Francis's side once more.

The taller male kept an arm wrapped around him as he unlocked the door and stepped out, closing the door behind them. "Come on." He made a beeline straight for the closest exit, hoping that man wouldn't be anywhere close to see.

The man at the door in charge of checking IDs gave them a strange look, but other than that they made it out without any issues. When they got outside Arthur shivered and huddled even closer to Francis.

Francis gently held him against his side. "We're walking- would you like my coat?"

"No, then you'll be cold."

Francis rolled his eyes and got his jacket off, putting it on Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur glanced at him. "Thank you..." He quickly leaned up to kiss Francis on the cheek before snuggling deeper into the coat, inhaling the scent clinging to it.

Francis glanced down at him in surprise, but he didn't say anything about it other than a soft "Of course." They walked for about ten minutes before Francis walked him up the stairs to the building of an apartment. He opened more than a few doors before going up to the second floor. He looked through his pockets before finding keys and opening the door, letting Arthur in. "Sit down wherever you'd like."

Arthur sat down on the couch, not taking off the jacket, and looked around briefly before waiting quietly.

The apartment was small, but modern, all of the furniture matching the paintings on the wall and vice versa. Francis left Arthur alone for a moment before returning to gently put a small back of ice on his neck. "There. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Arthur shivered when the ice was applied and pulled Francis down onto the couch next to him so he could snuggle to the Frenchman and get some warmth from him. "No, thank you. You're already doing more than enough."

Francis made sure to keep his ice against Arthur's neck, gently putting it against every mark. "...Non, I just...I'm trying, _cher_, don't move."

Arthur shivered against him, though he tried to keep his squirming down to a minimum. "No, really. You're doing so much..." He hesitated for a moment. "I hate to ask another favour of you, but...would you happen to have some spare clothes I could change into? These get uncomfortable after a while."

Francis nodded. "_Oui_, in a moment, I'll get you something..." He moved the ice to the other side of Arthur's neck.

Arthur shivered yet again when the ice moved but otherwise didn't squirm away, nodding at the Frenchman. "Thank you very much."

Francis nodded and stood up. "What kind of clothes would you like?"

"Perhaps a sweater? Or anything really." Arthur took hold of the ice and held it to his own neck.

Francis nodded again and left, taking a few minutes to look for suitable clothing before returning to Arthur, holding out a sweater and pants.

Arthur gingerly set the ice aside- he couldn't even feel his neck anymore, it was so cold- and took the clothing. "Err, where is your bathroom?" he asked, standing.

"First door on the left." Francis pointed to a hall on the other side of the room.

Arthur nodded and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek before going down the hall. When he entered the bathroom he immediately stepped as close to the mirror as was possible to examine the marks. He felt slightly stupid, as if he was making too big a deal out of this, but he wanted to keep himself as pure as possible for his real lover. Luckily the bitemarks were almost completely faded away, and the skin was only red because of the cold from the ice.

He gratefully stripped from the leather. When he was continuously moving it wasn't that much of a problem, but when he stayed still for too long or he went out into the cold, the leather hardened a bit and became uncomfortable. Francis's shirt and pants were much better. The pants fit pretty well though he needed to use his belt, and while the sweater was a bit big on him and hung past his waist and off his shoulders slightly, it was comfortable and warm. He folded up his own clothes before heading back out.

Francis was waiting for him to come, and he waved him over once he was out. "I made you a sandwich, _et_ you need to tell me if _et_ when you want to get home."

"_If_ I want to get home?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat down.

Francis chuckled. "If you'd like to stay here for the night."

"I see..." Arthur rubbed his neck as he pondered. "I- I'd hate to intrude more."

"It wouldn't be intruding at all."

"Thank you... If I could stay the night that would be wonderful. Might I be able to use your phone?"

Francis nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, handing it to him. "Of course."

Arthur took it and dialed a number.

"'Ello?" A voice asked on the other side.

"Peter?" Arthur asked. "It's me, Arthur. Look, I'm not going to be home tonight, so just wash up and get yourself to bed soon. Don't stay up half the night watching anime."

"But Arthuuuur-"

"No, Peter, you need your sleep. There should be cereal and milk for breakfast tomorrow. You know where the spare key is."

"...Wow, you're being less of a jerk tonight. Did you finally find a boyfriend?" Peter laughed.

"You keep out of my love life, boy! I'll be back tomorrow. Good night, and I love you."

"Love you too, I suppose..."

Arthur huffed slightly and ended the call, passing the cell phone back to Francis. "Thank you very much."

Francis took it back and nodded, standing to slide it into his pocket. "_Et_ that was Peter?"

"Yes. He can take care of himself for one night." Arthur looked to him. "Is there anything I could do to repay you for all of this?"

Francis shook his head gently. "No need, _rosbif_, really."

"No, there has to be something. I want to."

"_Non_, there really isn't anything." Francis smiled. "Though, why do you keep kissing my cheek, Arthur? That's more of a French thing, _non_?"

"O-Out of gratitude...and I know it is, that's why I'm doing it!" Arthur huffed.

Francis laughed softly. "Oh? That's pretty cute, Arthur."

"Gentlemen aren't cute." Arthur shot back at him.

Francis snorted. "This one is."

Arthur pushed him over on the couch and straddled him, lifting his arms above his head and pinning them there. "I am not, take that back!"

"-Oof-" Francis grunted softly when his back hit the couch, and he raised and eyebrow up at Arthur with a little smirk. "_Non_."

Arthur moved his head down lower, closer to him. "Take it back." he repeated.

"Very cute."

"It is not!" Arthur very lightly thumped his hand against Francis's chest, letting go of his hands in the process.

Francis chuckled and slowly lowered his hands to his sides. "Mhm."

Arthur bit his lip and then lightly ran his fingertips across Francis's stomach, trying to see if the Frenchman was ticklish.

Francis closed his eyes and smiled softly, letting Arthur do what he was doing, though he squirmed softly once he got lower and to his waistline.

Arthur noticed and pressed down a bit harder on his skin, a smirk coming to his lips.

Francis glanced at him, raising his eyebrows. "_Et_ what are we doing?" He gently ran his hands up Arthur's sides.

Arthur squeaked and squirmed away, letting out a few muffled laughs. "I dunno, r-really."

"Mmm? Well, we should decide..." He held onto Arthur's waist and gently lowered him closer.

Arthur's heart fluttered and he didn't protest. "Well what would you like to do?"

"Mmm..." Francis tilted his head slightly, watching Arthur's eyes. "...Break the rules."

"O-Oh..." Arthur's breath caught for an instant. "Which ones?"

"All of them, maybe?" Francis smiled. "What do you think?"

"Mmm...what were you thinking when you saw me dance?"

"_Et_ why would you like to know that?"

"It depends on my answer to your question. Please answer honestly." Arthur shifted backwards a little bit.

Francis smiled gently. "I've never seen anyone so flexible."

Arthur flushed with pleasure. "Is that it?"

"Mmm, or move like that, _Mon Dieu_..._et_ have such confidence."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Arthur rested his chin on Francis's chest.

Francis gently rubbed circles into his back. "Mmm, I did."

"Do you..." Arthur hesitated and bit his lip.

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel anything for me?" Arthur asked, his voice very soft.

"Can I, even?"

"That's up to you..."

"Well then I do..."

Arthur tilted his chin up so he could look at him, green eyes shining. "Really?"

Francis smiled. "As I said, can I?" He moved his head closer.

"I suppose you can." Arthur gave him a soft smile and leaned up to brush his lips against Francis's.

Francis, though, pressed harder onto him and put a hand on the back of Arthur's head so he couldn't pull away. He kissed him, tilting his head gently into it before slowly pulling back.

Arthur briefly leaned back against his hand and took a deep breath, his smile growing.

Francis looked at him for a moment before pushing his head closer so he could kiss him gently again. Arthur kissed back eagerly, wrapping his hands around Francis's neck so he could pull himself even closer. The Frenchman lowered his other hand down Arthur's back, picking at the end of his shirt.

Arthur's hand clamped down on Francis's wrist, and he pulled away. "Let's move this to a bed, shall we?" he whispered, his voice low and breathy.

Francis broke into a smile and gently sat up, waiting for Arthur to get off first so he could lead them to the bedroom.

Arthur kissed his nose before rising from the couch and moving a few steps away, his hips falling naturally into the rhythm of his walk at the club. They swung ever so slightly, and Arthur's smile twisted into more of a smirk as he turned to look back at him.

Francis got up and put an arm around Arthur's waist as he pulled him towards the hall where the bathroom was, though he was heading a door farther.

Arthur curled into his side, pleased to find that his body was practically a perfect fit against Francis's.

Francis led them to his bedroom. He shut the door behind himself before immediately kissing Arthur and pressing him gently to himself. The thought of getting to the bed was completely out of his mind. Arthur turned them around and pressed him flat against the door, his hands wandering down to Francis's hips and his mouth moving hungrily against the Frenchman's. Francis moaned softly and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders, opening his mouth a bit more and licking Arthur's lips.

Arthur opened his mouth and immediately pushed his tongue into Francis's mouth. Francis moved his head back against the door before twirling his tongue along with Arthur's, his hands moving to go down the dancer's sweater and trying to pull it off. Arthur helped him along, wriggling his arms out of the sleeves and pulling away for an instant so he could tug it over his head. He wasn't exceptionally proud of his thin, pale body, so he quickly kissed Francis again to distract him.

"Mmm-!" Francis let out a noise of surprise, but he gladly kissed back, running his hands gently down Arthur's back and sides.

Arthur moved closer to him and then pulled them both away from the door, walking backwards to the bed. Along the way, he effortlessly stripped Francis down to just his underwear.

Francis grinned softly, though he shivered a little bit at first when Arthur got his shirt off, the temperature hitting his skin all at once. He stumbled a bit at the last second and fell back on the bed, taking Arthur along with him.

Arthur landed squarely on top of him. He noticed the other shivering and felt goosebumps rippling across his own skin so he threw the covers over the two of them and cuddled more to him, breaking the kiss for a breath.

Francis smiled softly at him, but after taking a breath he uncovered them once more and let his eyes scan Arthur's body. He waited a moment before reaching out to tug at the edge of Arthur's pants. "They look good on you..._et_ probably better off."

"Well, would you like to be the first to find out?"

The Frenchman grinned and like that stripped Arthur to his underwear, using his feet to get the rest of the clothing off of him, before looking up at him.

"Do you like what you see?" Arthur asked softly.

"_Mon Dieu_, I've always had."

"Really?" Arthur moved closer to him and tangled his legs with Francis's.

"Of course I have." Francis smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're too good for me, love..." Arthur murmured, ducking his head and hiding it in Francis's shoulder, planting little kisses onto the skin there.

Francis's chest arched up a bit against Arthur and he moved his neck a bit to the right.

"Let's see the rest of your gorgeous body, hmm?" Arthur said in between kisses. His legs moved up to Francis's hips and his toes curled around the band of the Frenchman's underwear. He ever so slowly started dragging it down and off him.

Francis couldn't help having his back arch again and he chuckled lowly, reaching up to kiss him.

Arthur pulled the boxers off completely and felt something brush against his inner thigh. "Oh?" He leaned back with a smirk, an eyebrow raised.

Francis huffed, putting a hand on the back of Arthur's neck and pulling him down again. "Focus, before it ends."

"Oh, it won't." Arthur altered his trajectory and once again ended up by Francis's neck. He chose a spot on the collarbone, where it would be hidden, and bit down, sucking on it for a good few minutes.

"Ah-!" Francis gritted his teeth but let Arthur go on, grabbing a bit of the covers to grip onto. He whimpered softly a few times, gently moving the side of his head against Arthur's.

The shorter male chuckled as he pulled away to hang over him.

"_Tais-toi_, it wasn't even that good." Francis muttered playfully, stretching his neck. "Come _on_."

"You insult me." Arthur dipped back down and bit down on another spot, this time high up on the neck. He sucked harder there, and longer. At the same time his hand settled on Francis's hip. When he was satisfied with the new hickey he repeated the process again and again in various spots, peppering Francis with licks and kisses in between.

Francis let out a whole combination of soft noises the whole time, always pressing a little bit more against Arthur's hand on his hip. But once Arthur was done he tried to retaliate, pressing soft kisses down to his neck and to his collarbone.

"Mmmm..." Arthur let out a soft moan, turning his neck to the side to expose more of it.

Francis smiled and kissed him more and more, all the way right up to underneath Arthur's jaw. He gently licked the spot and sucked once before traveling lower to look for another.

"Two out of three..." Arthur panted out, arching his back in pleasure, his hands and arms tightening around the various parts of Francis's body they were holding onto. It wasn't a true bite, but Arthur counted it anyway.

Francis chuckled. "Out of what?"

"You wanted to break my rules, no?" Arthur flipped them so he was underneath the other and looked up at him, a soft smirk on his face.

Francis raised an eyebrow before grinning softly and leaning down to kiss him, his hands on either side of Arthur's head. Arthur opened his mouth almost immediately for him, his tongue flicking out to play with Francis's for a moment before retreating and inviting him in. Francis went in to move around Arthur's mouth for a bit, and he pulled away a few minutes later to straddle him better and reach out to the night table on the side of the bed.

Arthur watched him with half-lidded eyes before raising his arm and brushing his fingertips against Francis's crotch, pressing light circles into the skin of his very inner thigh.

Francis sighed softly with a grin, moaning out as he fumbled with opening the drawer. Arthur chuckled and continued his teasing, his fingers moving up to brush down his treasure trail. The Frenchman finally managed to open it, grabbing a bottle before sitting back against him, grinding him once hard enough to keep him busy for a moment.

Arthur gasped and grinded back, his eyes briefly closing out of pure bliss. "Get on with it." he hissed.

Francis snorted. "Horny, aren't we- do you want me to go in dry? Wait a moment."

Arthur waited another moment, but he grew too impatient so he grabbed the bottle from his hands and flipped them over once more. "Bloody- here." He spread Francis's legs and squirted the liquid over his fingers before inserting one in and moving it around to gently stretch him.

"A-_AH _- Arthur!" At first it was pretty painful, but once that passed Francis tilted his head back softly and grabbed hold of the covers tightly. "_Mon Dieu- stupide_, you can't just- _ah_."

"Shh, shh..." Arthur gently kissed his stomach, stretching him for a long while to make sure he was prepared enough for him to add a second finger. His other hand let go of the bottle and reached up to stroke Francis's cheek and jaw soothingly.

Francis turned his head to kiss one of Arthur's fingers before biting it- though not _too_ hard.

"A-Ahh..." Arthur briefly looked up at him with a smirk before starting to scissor him with the two fingers he had inside.

Francis was going to do it again, glaring lightly at him before Arthur went on. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as he moaned, breath against Arthur's hand.

Arthur traced the outline of his lips as he continued his work. "Tell me when you're ready for more." he murmured.

Francis groaned softly. "_Go_."

Arthur added in his third finger, though it probably wasn't even necessary. He pressed kisses to Francis's stomach the whole time.

The Frenchman groaned again, moving his hips down. He chucked softly and reached down to pull a hand through Arthur's hair.

Arthur leaned into the hand for a moment before turning his head to the side so he could kiss it. Then he pulled away completely, removing his fingers. "Condom?"

"Is there something I should be worried about?"

"No, I'm clean. I'm merely asking if you would prefer it if I wore one."

"_Non_, it's fine."

Arthur nodded and pulled himself higher up on Francis's body, so their heads were almost level, and positioned himself right above him. There was both love and lust in his eyes as he looked to the Frenchman for a final permission.

Francis smiled as he leaned up to kiss him shortly. When he pulled back he glanced into the Englishman's eyes and nodded the softest bit.

Arthur smiled at him as he eased himself in, going slowly to give Francis time to adjust himself and get used to the feeling.

Francis let out a dragged out moan, gripping the sheets tightly as he tilted his head back. But everything settled in soon and he sighed softly in pleasure, smiling at the smaller male above- and now in, him. Arthur leaned forward so he could kiss him lightly as he started to rock forward, picking up a comfortable pace. All of his energy and focus was put into pleasing Francis, and he reached down with his free hand to lightly stroke out his member. Francis moaned again, his back arching as he tried to focus on Arthur's eyes. In the end he decided to lean up and kiss him again, his hands going around his neck and gently digging into his back.

A few moments later Arthur picked up his pace, driving deeper and harder into him, trying to find his prostate. His back arched up against Francis's hands and he pulled away from the kiss so he could bury his face in the other's neck.

Francis was already breathing hard and he turned his head a bit to smile and chuckle against Arthur's ear, moaning again as Arthur went in harder.

"How- How's that, love?" Arthur panted out.

"_Bien, c-cher_." He chuckled softly.

Arthur pulled away from him and increased his pace even more, moving his other hand down as well to start stroking and pumping Francis's member in order to send him over the edge.

Francis let out a longer moan and his breath briefly staggered. "I-I'm close, Arthur."

"Good..." Arthur whispered huskily, his breath hot against Francis's chest.

Francis would have rolled his eyes at him, but he couldn't focus when his hips moved up and he came, moaning out Arthur's name.

Arthur smiled. His climax came a few moments later. "Fran- _Francis_- Ahh-" he cried, his spine arching more than before. When he was done he pulled out and collapsed on top of the Frenchman, landing right in the middle of the sticky mess between the two of them.

Francis pulled the covers up over Arthur's back and slung an arm across him. "_Mon Dieu_..." He grinned softly moments later. "All three rules, mm?"

Arthur smiled hazily at him, basking in the afterglow. "Mmm, you're special, love..."

"_Et_ the first, hmm?" Francis kissed his cheek.

Arthur nodded, leaning into the kiss. He wriggled around a bit and then curled closer to him.

Francis put his other arm up and hugged him even closer, before kissing his other cheek.

Arthur hummed, bringing his hands up to caress Francis's cheeks. Forgetting about the stickiness on them, he accidentally got some on his face. "Oh. Shite, one moment." He leaned up and licked it off, pressing little kisses of his own along the way.

"_Merci_." Francis chuckled and nuzzled Arthur's cheek.

"Speaking of which, as much as it's warm here now, it will be annoying in the morning, so would you want to take a shower?"

Francis groaned. "_Oui_, if you'd like."

"If you don't want to, we can just stay here."

"Whatever you'd like, _amour_." Francis said, kissing his cheek.

Arthur kissed his mouth and pulled back, lightly tugging on his lip along the way. "Let's go then, shall we?"

Francis breathed out softly with a little smirk and nodded, sitting up as much as he could with Arthur still on him.

Arthur climbed off him and out of the bed, shivering slightly when the cool air hit him. He then turned back and held out a hand out to Francis, who took it and pulled himself up. The Frenchman chuckled and held Arthur by the waist for a moment, letting their foreheads meet. Arthur stared up at him, deep into his eyes. He smiled and moved his head a little so their noses brushed together in an Eskimo kiss.

Francis smiled and muttered a "Come on" before he led him to the bathroom, Arthur eagerly following behind and lacing their fingers together. "Go in and turn the water on, I'll pull some towels out." he said, closing the door behind them once they entered the small room.

Arthur nodded and walked over to the shower, leaning over a bit to fiddle with the knobs until the water was just the right temperature.

Francis joined him a few minutes later, getting in behind him and kissing the back of his neck.

"O-Ohh..." Arthur chuckled and leaned against him. "You scared me."

"_Désolé_." Francis chuckled lowly and kissed his shoulders, his arms going around Arthur.

"No need..." Arthur murmured, pulling them a bit more forward so they were standing directly under the flow of water.

Francis closed his head to close his eyes and look straight at the water. "_Mon Dieu_- it's hot."

"Is it?" Arthur reached over and fiddled with it until it got cooler.

"_Oui_- then again, you're always so cold."

"That's true." Arthur twisted around in his arms so they were facing each other.

Francis raised an eyebrow, but smiled and kissed him softly.

Arthur kissed back and once they pulled apart he reached for the body wash and poured some onto his hands, proceeding to wash him. He took the time to run his hands over Francis's every muscle and curve- the Frenchman was surprisingly muscular and well-built.

Francis let him go ahead, smiling and eventually squirming a bit at points. Once Arthur was finally starting to finish he took the body wash himself to pour into his hands so he could start washing Arthur himself.

Arthur let his hands settle on Francis's hips as he stood still for him, closing his eyes and leaning his head back in pleasure. Francis took that opportunity to wash Arthur's neck, pressing down softly on his sides and collarbone. The Englishman let out a soft whine before leaning forward and kissing Francis's neck, hard. After a moment he added a bite and started sucking on the spot, leaving yet another hickey.

Francis groaned softly, biting down harshly on his lip. "Ar- ahh..."

"Hmm?" Arthur pulled his mouth away and rested his forehead on the spot.

Francis moved his chin across Arthur's hair so he could kiss the side of his head.

"Thank you so much." Arthur murmured.

"For?"

"Everything."

Francis smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Your welcome, _rosbif_."

"Why do you call me _rosbif_?" Arthur asked, reaching for the shampoo.

"Mmm, why not?"

"Well why yes? Last time I checked, I don't resemble a roast." Arthur pulled his hands through Francis's hair, shampooing it up and making it stick up in fluffy poofs.

Francis chuckled. "_Et_ I don't resemble a frog. It's to make fun of how bland your English food is."

"English food is not _bland_!" Arthur nipped him lightly on the nose.

"_Oui_, it is."

"It is not, frog! And 'frog' is a perfectly adequate name because whenever you say '_oui_' it sounds like a frog's croak!" Arthur huffed at him and patted his hair down.

Francis huffed as well and flicked one of Arthur's eyebrows. "_Non_, it doesn't."

"Oi! Yes it does!" Arthur demonstrated by saying '_Oui_' a few times in a low voice.

Francis smacked his arm softly. "It's _oui_."

"Exactly. _Oui_." He said it in the same way as before.

"_Non_ it does not, Arthur!"

"It does!" Arthur giggled and kissed him. "You're my frog though."

Francis huffed at him again and glared playfully. "I a not a frog at all, _rosbif_."

"Oh, but what does the frog turn into?"

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"In that one story... With the princess? And the kiss?"

Francis broke into a smile and chuckled, kissing Arthur's forehead. "Well aren't you a little fairy tale dreamer?"

"I grew up with them." Arthur shrugged, blushing.

Francis smiled more and kissed the side of his head. "_Je t'aime_, Arthur."

"I love you too, Francis..." Arthur whispered to him, his arms going around his shoulders and drawing him close.

Francis lowered his hands to Arthur's hips and pulled the smaller blond flush against himself.

Arthur looked up and gave a brief smile before sighing contently and resting his head on Francis's chest.

"Mmm? So what now...? Do you want to keep doing this?"

"I think we're done here...cuddling on the couch? I'm still feeling the afterglow."

Francis chuckled and nodded. "_Oui_ then, fine. Just let me dry you off."

Arthur nodded. He turned off the water and moved to the side, letting Francis pass to get out.

Francis got out to grab the towels he had set on the edge of the sink and came back to Arthur, plopping one on the top of his head and working on drying the rest of him off.

Arthur pulled the one off his head and used it to dry Francis off a bit as well.

When they were done Francis took him to the living room, climbing onto the couch with him and covering the both of them with the first blanket he managed to grab along the way.

Arthur settled on top of him, his lower body right in between Francis's legs. "I'm going to go back there tomorrow..." he said lowly.

Francis leaned down to kiss his forehead. "All right."

"I'll try to make them ban that man..." Arthur glanced up at him. "You don't mind? That I work there?"

"Why would I? _Et_ what would I be able to do about it?"

"Some people would have issues with it..." Arthur shrugged softly.

"Well I don't."

"Then I'm happy." Arthur wriggled forward so their faces were close together.

Francis smiled. "As am I." The last words were a bit muffled as he leaned up for a kiss.

Arthur kissed back, his hands going up to cup Francis's cheek. He didn't particularly want to move from his spot anytime soon, and could see himself getting used to this. He was confident that everything would work itself out, so he just settled down and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

**A/N**: So whatcha think?


End file.
